


music to my ears

by dimenovelcowboy



Category: Newsies (1992), Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Modern AU, THEY!! THEM!!! IN LOVE!!!!!, medda is jacks adoptive mother
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 13:22:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29208054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dimenovelcowboy/pseuds/dimenovelcowboy
Summary: davey plays piano. jacks Deeply In Love
Relationships: David Jacobs/Jack Kelly
Comments: 4
Kudos: 26





	music to my ears

**Author's Note:**

> this is based on a headcanon i got from twt so shoutout to the girl who did that ! this was fun. the ends better than the start. dialogue is rough. aussi come hang out with me on tumblr @dime-novel-cowboy

Jack threw his arms around Medda, who responded in kind, hugging him close. Davey watched from a few steps back, unsure of his place in this. Although Jack had welcomed Davey into his life as easily as though he had always been there, and the fact that they’d been dating for almost a year now, Davey still felt strange in the parts of Jack’s life where he hadn’t been before. 

“Are you going to introduce me to your boyfriend, Jack?” Medda asked, startling Davey from his moment of introspection. 

Jack beamed. “Mama, this is Davey, Davey, this is my mom, the one and only Medda.”

Davey extended his hand to her. “It’s really nice to meet you, Ms. Medda.”

Medda laughed, a warm, comforting sound that eased Davey’s nerves a little - a sound that made him feel a little more at home. 

“Just Medda is fine, dear,” she said, patting his shoulder, bypassing his offered handshake for that more familiar gesture. “It’s lovely to meet you as well, though with as much as Jack talks about you, I feel like we already have met.”

Jack went beet-red. Davey turned to him.

“Good things, I hope?”

Jack smiled that thousand-watt smile, and that was the final push that fit Davey into the puzzle of this part of his boyfriend’s world. 

“Always, Dave.”

A timer went off somewhere in the house, and Medda went to go check whatever it was timing. Jack led Davey to the living room, sitting down and gesturing for Davey to do the same next to him. There was a grand piano in the corner of the room, and Davey nodded towards it.

“Do you play?”

“Not even kind of. My mom’s tried lots to teach me, but it’s just not something I can pick up.”

“Well, it’s not an easy thing to do.”

“Do _you_ play?”

Davey nodded.

“Oh, play something, please.”

“I’m not _good_ , Jack, I just had a few years of lessons.”

Jack groaned. “Every time you say you’re not good at something, you are.”

“Are you sure Medda’s okay with me playing it? It’s a really nice piano,” Davey said, ever hesitant. 

“She teaches lessons to six-year-olds on it. I don’t think you could do anything worse to it than they have.” 

“If you’re sure-”

“I am, Dave, please play something.”

Davey got up and relocated to the piano bench, racking his brain for any piece he remembered. He hadn’t stopped lessons that long ago, so he managed to think up something he figured he could play well, then began.

Jack leaned forward, his elbows on his knees, listening. The melody was sweet, reminiscent of a milkshake with two straws and the chocolate given to a first Valentine. Davey played in the way he did everything, precisely and with care, and it had the same effect on Jack that everything Davey did had - it captured his attention in a way Jack didn’t think he could resist if he tried, but not aggressively. A siren _demanded_ your attention, wailing of something gone wrong, but Davey… Davey guided your attention with a quiet magnetic pull, steering it to something going right.

He was in love with Davey, hopelessly so, which was something he had realized a while ago, but moments like this cemented it. Jack was ever-reluctant to sit still in his day-to-day life, never focusing on just one thing at a time, because where’s the fun in that, duh, but when he was with Davey, when it was calm and singular, he was okay with the here and now - more than okay, actually. The here and now was always decent, it was always _fine_ , however lacking, but with Davey, he didn’t need there to be something _beyond_ this instant- with Davey, whatever was happening in this second was, and would always be (he knew this for certain, though he wasn’t sure how), enough.


End file.
